The Story Of Us
by Jay99888
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are best friends. Can they cross that friend zone? Lexa is an aspiring olympian who's goal is to bring home a gold medal. Clarke wants to become the best doctor she can be. AU. The Story of Us by Taylor Swift.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any thing but the story and events and grammatical errors. I am going through a break up and I decided to write to help. Hope you enjoy.**

As the bell rang Clark continued to furiously scribble on a scrap piece of paper, as she jumps from her calculator to her math book and back again, completely oblivious to the movement around her. Suddenly lurching forward she is jolted out of her concentration. Looking up she sees Octavia leaning against a desk in her track gear with a grin plastered on her face. Looking back down at her math problem she sees a giant black pencil streak across it. Sighing she says, " You couldn't wait until I was finished?"

"This is more fun," Octavia laughed as she starts to clean up Clarke's books. Throwing them as fast as she can into Clarke's backpack not caring what page she was on.

"With the rate that you go, it could take you hours to finish," a voice behind her says. Octavia laughs and nods while Clarke just rolls her eyes.

"That's not true Lexa," Clarke huffs exasperatedly while helping Octavia clean up the rest of her stuff. Turning around to look at her best friend Clarke notices she's holding two coffees. Lexa has her bag slung over her shoulder she is sporting a rather bored look, but Clarke can see in her eyes she actually is amused. "I don't take forever. I just like to be thorough that's all."

"Right," Lexa drawls handing Clarke one of the coffees. Running her hand through her hair she stands up off the desk. "Is that what they're calling it now a days. Anyways I'm going to hit the hill for a couple of hours. Are either of you joining?"

"Yeah, I picked up a shift at the hill, so if I grab my uniform and drop my car off can we car pool? We should grab coffee after I'm off as well,". Clark says while standing up and walking out with Lexa and Octavia.

"It's Friday, you're both coming to my party tonight after all of this. Like you both promised last week," Octavia reminds them. "I have to go to track practice, I better see both of you tonight," she hollers over her shoulder as she walks down a different hallway.

Walking to the parking lot together Clarke and Lexa decide who's car they will take to the hill. "Ok Clarke I'll pick you up in 10 I am just going to run home and grab my gear." Lexa says while throwing her bag into the box of her truck.

"Grab clothes for the party as well," Clark yells back while jumping into her car. Shutting her door she peels out of the parking lot.

Clarke pulls into her driveway to see both her parents vehicles are home. Walking in the door she hangs up her coat and drops her bag on the floor as she yells, "Hey!"

"We're in the kitchen," her parents yell in unison. Walking into the kitchen she sees her dad standing on the counter trying to change the light fixture, while her mom sits on the counter handing him tools.

"Hey kiddo," Jake smiles as he looks down at his wife, "Darling pass me a Philips screwdriver, please." Abby digs around in the tool box and hands her husband the screwdriver.

"Did you have a good day at school? Are you hungry there's some fruit in the fridge." Abby asks.

"School was ok but I picked up a shift at the hill tonight. So I'm leaving in like 5. Also may I go to Octavia's tonight, please." Clarke looks at her parents with hopeful eyes.

"It's alright with me if it's alright with your mother." Jake says with a wink.

"Yes that's fine, I work tonight. Do you want me to pack you food to take to work? There is leftover lasagna in the fridge." Abby asks.

"Yes, thanks mom." Clarke yells as she's halfway up the stairs. She goes to her bedroom quickly changing and grabbing a change of clothes and her phone charger. While walking out she looks back in the mirror fixing up her hair one last time before grabbing her safety vest and rushing back downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen she sees Lexa standing beside Jake. He ruffles her hair and playfully pokes her in the side. "How's it going kiddo?"

"Good, mum and dad say they want you all over for supper more." Lexa laughs trying to fix her hair while trying to poke Jake back.

"Let's go Lex I don't want to be late for work." Clarke says as her mom hands her a brown paper bag. She looks in and sees two apples she pulls them out and throws one at Lexa. She dodges is and it hits Jake in the head ending there playful fake boxing match.

"Ow!" he chuckles as he picks it up and tosses it to Lexa who catches it. Clarke grabs Lexa and starts to drag her from the kitchen.

"Be safe my babies, and have fun," Abby says as she watches them both rush out the door. Shaking her head she looks at her husband. "Those two are something else."

"Always have been," he replies. While pointing at one of his favourite photos of two when they were little. Abby chuckles as they both think back to that day.

 _-Twelve years ago-_

 _"_ _Mom can we go to the hill now?" Lexa asked. Finding her mom in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on her Cake._

 _"_ _No Lexa the Griffins will be here soon," her mother replied._

 _"_ _The Griffins can come too," Lexa pouted. As she dragged her new snowboard behind her._

 _"_ _Maybe another time dear. Go find you brother to help you tidy your toys off the living room floor, alright?" her mother asks while her father come in a picks her up and swings her around._

 _Lexa giggles "OK OK!" as he puts her down. Lexa runs off to find her brother in the living room playing with his trucks. "Lincoln, mom says we gotta put our toys away now."_

 _"_ _Ok, wanna see how fast we can put them away?" He ask her._

 _"_ _OK GO," she says. They both race around the living room throwing as many toys into the bin as fast as they can, giggling at each other when they tired to grab the same toy. As soon as they throw the last toy into the toy bin the doorbell rings. They can hear their father answer the door and Abby and Jake voices moments later. The two race to the front door as fast as they can and run to see Clarke._

 _"_ _Happy Birfday LEX!" Clarke shouts hugging the taller girl._

 _"_ _Thank you," she says with a big toothy grin. All of a sudden Lexa hoisted into the air as Jake swings her around his body. She laughs and squeals as he turns her upside down and lets her hands touch the ground before he sets her down._

 _"_ _Happy Birthday kiddo," Jake says as he messes up her hair._

 _"_ _Thank you" Lexa says before she turns to her parents, "Can Clarke, Link and I go play now?"_

 _"_ _Yes sweetie we will be on the porch if you need anything and then after we will have cake." Her mom says. Lexa grabs her new board and Clarke and Lincoln. When they get to the living room Lexa shows Clarke her new snowboard that she got for her birthday._

 _"_ _Do you like it? " she asks. Clarke nods as she looks it over and touches the design on the back._

 _"_ _Is weally pretty Lex."_

 _"_ _She's sad she can't ride it today cause mom and dad won't take us to the hill and there is no show outside" Lincoln say looking sadly at his board against the wall. They all sit there thinking._

 _Until suddenly Clarke stands up. "I gots a plan. Uhh how bout wes put some snow on da stairs den you can try out da board._

 _"_ _but there is no snow outside," Lexa says._

 _"_ _Maybe wes can find some in da house." Clarke suggest._

 _They all sit there thinking for a little while when Lincoln jumps up. "OH I KNOW WHERE." Lincoln shouts running into the kitchen and comes back dragging the 10kg bag of flour on the floor. "There is also sugar that would make good snow too." He says._

 _"_ _Oh we will help" They say in unison as they all rush into the kitchen. helping each other drag bags of sugar and flour. When they have a total of 1 and a half bags of sugar and 2 bags of flour they start to spread them up and down the stairs, until you can't see the hardwood but just white powder. They were all covered head to toe in flour laughing as they start throwing flour at each other._

 _"_ _This is gonna be awesome," Lexa says. She walks up the stairs with her new board and boots. "Link what if I fall? I need a helmet." she says while looking around for one._

 _"_ _Oh I put dis pillow at da bottom for you," Clarke says as she fluffs up a pillow at the bottom of the stairs._

 _"_ _Here is your helmet." Lincoln hands her, her helmet._

 _Lexa sits down at the top and starts to strap herself in. Once she is down she stands up and jumps a little on her board. Positioning herself at the top of the stairs as she gets ready to jump._

 _"Ok, Lex weady," Clarke had shouted up the stairs just as Abby and Cindy walk into the house to witness the disaster._

 _"Clarke Emily Griffin"_

 _"Alexandra Ann Green and Lincoln Theodore Green"_

 _The three kids looked at each other wide-eyed sharing guilty looks. Jake and Eric had heard the commotion and ran in to see the problem, both trying to stifle their laughs as they arrived at the scene. Jake ran to go get the video camera, and Eric pulled out his camera. While their moms scolded them. "What are you three doing?" Cindy asks._

 _"_ _Me, Lex and Link wanna use da new board and, Lexa say she show me how," Clarke replied with a very serious look on her face. The adults exchanged glances and just smiled._

 _Abby gets down on her knees and looks at the children. "Do you know how dangerous this is?" She asks. "Not only that but you made a big mess. How about if you help us clean up and promise to not snowboard down the stairs we can have cake. Then after if there is time we can go to the hill."_

 _"_ _YAY," the three kids yell in unison. This was the first day Clarke was on a Snowboard._

Present Day -

Watching Lexa do a backside rodeo, Clarke knew this is where Lexa belonged. Hearing Clarke cheering Lexa turns around to give her a thumbs up. All of a sudden Clarke's Radio Goes off. "We have a rider down on the blue diamond Mickey Mouse trail," the voice says.

"Radio 308 on it sir," Clarke replies while hoping onto the snowmobile beside her flipping on the flashing light. Speeding over to the accident Clarke sees a little boy sitting in the snow with pain evident on his face.

"Whats your name?" Clarke asks the boy.

"Mike," He replies with a painful grimace.

"Ok Mike, tell me what happened and what hurts," She says while crouching down to his level and opening up her first aid kit.

"Well I was skiing down this hill and I hit that bump and landed funny, but now I can't stand on this ankle." He says pointing down at his leg, as she starts to grab out supplies.

"Do you mind if I take a look at your ankle please," She asks as he nods. Carefully taking off his ski and boot Clarke prods at his ankle gently as he winces. She moves it around gently watching Mike wince in pain. "Your ankle doesn't look broken just sprained so I'm going to wrap it up and take you back to the lodge and you can go to the hospital from there. Alright," She tells him. Again he nods as she helps him onto the back of the skidoo. Arriving back at the lodge she starts to fill out the paperwork with Mike and his parents before he goes off to the hospital already feeling a little better.

Deciding to start her break Clarke goes and sits at a bench in the lodge with her lunch her mom packed. She starts doodling on her napkin with a pen when all of a sudden she feels hands rubbing her back. Relaxing immediately she greets the intruder, "I didn't know if you were going to join me on my break or keep shredding."

"How could I pass up the opportunity to sit with such a beautiful girl who looked so lonely," Lexa grins with a half smile as she continues to massage out the knots in Clarke's back.

"How charming," Clarke winks as she starts drawing lines on the napkin. "5 letters go, Its how I feel."

"Happy?" Lexa asks.

"No, and there isn't a H, A, P or Y in it thats 4" she says as she draws a hat, head, body and arm.

"E,"

"Yup 1 E," she laughs as she writes it down _ _ _ E _.

"Tired?" Lexa says as she rubs out a particularly large knot.

"Right on," Clarke nods as she yawns tears starting to fill her eyes.

"No, need to cry about it there," Lexa says raising her eyebrow as she quickly steals a carrot from Clarke's lunch.

"Hey, and I am not crying." Clarke laughs holding up a fork full of lasagna to Lexa. Lexa leans over and takes a bite.

"Your mom cooks like a god," she moans as Clarke tries to give her the fork, but ends up feeding her the rest of the food.

"Why am I feeding you? You have hands." Clarke points out.

"You love me! I'm going back to get in another hour of practice, i'll see you when you're done." She stands up and kisses Clarke on the cheek and runs out, leaving Clarke to shake her head and clean up.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, maybe bad? This is really to help me deal with my life. If you are actually enjoying I am working night and I'm exhausted so I don't know how much I will actually get to write. I've had this story floating around my head. Enjoy!**

Clarke looks at her watch seeing she only has 10 minuets left. Deciding to take the sled she rides towards the terrain park knowing that is where she will find Lexa. Pulling up to the park she jumps off and looks around spotting Lexa at the top of the hill getting ready to go.

Lexa notices her in her bright red and orange first aid vest, waving and blowing her a kiss as she's starts to slide down the hill. Picking up speed she hops on to a rail doing a tail press, landing it and sliding towards her first jump. Wanting to impress Clarke she takes off and catches the nose of her board on the end of the jump as it shoots her forward. Being launched in a superman kind of pose Lexa tries to penny roll out of it, but end up face first in the snow.

Clarke gasps and rushes over to her as fast as she can, heart beating out of her chest as she watches Lexa lay there motionless.

"Uhhhhg," Lexa groans as Clarke approaches. Standing over her she takes in the scene and decided to get out the first aid kit.

"Can you sit up?" She asks. Lexa sits up and starts to brush off the snow from head, looking down Lexa sees red snow. She takes off her glove and gingerly touches her head and winces.

"Uhhhg," she moans again. As Clarke pushes her hand away and starts to clean the cut on her head.

"You probably cut it on a rock or something in the snow. It's not a large cut but it's deep and bleeding a lot. Do you know your name?" She ask as she starts to bandage up the cut with tape and gauze.

"Lexa Green," she says.

"Who am I?" Clarke asks. Shining a light in Lexa's eyeballs to see if her pupils are responsive.

"Uhhhm have we met before?" Lexa deadpans. Clarke looks back up at the girl and stares into her eyes seeing the laughter swirl around in her green orbs.

"Not funny," she grumbles as she stands up. "Do you want to see a doctor? You're going to have to fill out some forms back at the lodge before we can go, and it should probably get stitched."

"Can we just pretend that didn't happen and not see a doctor or fill out forms," Lexa whines. Standing up and feeling slightly dizzy.

"Well you might have a minor concussion and I'm not getting fired so yes you're filling out forms," Clarke says in her don't you dare talk back tone. As she starts up the ski-doo again.

"Doctors don't do anything for concussions, but fine whatever you say Princess." Lexa chuckles as she throws her board onto the back of the sled and hops on, hoping she doesn't look as woozy as she feels.

After all the paperwork is filled out they head to the parking lot towards Lexa's truck. Throwing her gear in the box she walks around to the drivers side to see Clarke standing there. "What are you doing?" Lexa asks cocking her head and raising her uninjured eyebrow.

"You're concussed I'm driving and we are going to visit my mother." She says raising an eyebrow back at the brunette.

"You're ridiculous," she sighs tossing Clarke her keys and walking around to get in. Clarke just laughed as she turned on the truck and drove off.

"Want a coffee?" Clarke broke the silence.

"Yeah sure," Lexa replied nursing her soar head, hopping the caffeine would help her head ache.

Clarke pulled into there favourite coffee shop drive through "Hi welcome to Tim Hortons, what can I get for you?" The voice asked.

"Hi, I would like a medium dark roast regular with an espresso shot, and a peach juice, and blueberry muffin," Clarke yelled back at the little box. Looking over at Lexa who looked like she wanted to protest. Sooting her back the "Don't you dare" look the brunette decided to just sit and pout.

"Is that all?"

"Yes thank you!"

"Alright $6.20 at the next window please."

Lexa reached into her back pocket pulling out a 10 and handing it to Clarke. "Put that away, I've got this." Clarke laughs.

"I can't let a pretty lady buy her own coffee," Lexa winks and leans over Clarke handing the money to the teller. Clarke rolls her eyes and laughs as she grabs there order and drives towards the hospital.

"Coffee would have been better," Lexa grumbles. Opening her peach juice and sipping on it.

"Oh don't be a baby I know you like peach juice. You also aren't suppose to drink caffeine with a concussion." Pulling into the parking lot Clarke looks over watching Lexa pick at her muffin. "Your bandaged are bleeding through they need to be changed, and probably stiched" she points out.

They hop out of the truck Lexa grabs her gear and trows them into the truck and locks the door. "I have a head ache," she whines looking at the blonde. Clarke just smiles and kisses her banded head.

"Is that better?" She asks.

They walk through the hospital to the small offices. Sneaking by the receptionist they make it into Dr. Griffins office, as Clarke shoots her mom off a text announcing there arrival. Two minuets later Abby walks in with a smile on her face. "How are my babies?" She asks as Clarke hands her the coffee she got for her.

"Good mom except Lexa here decided to face plant into the snow. Will you look at it please?"

"Of course sweetie." She smiles as she looks over at Lexa and notices the bandage. Grabbing some tools Abby pulls off the bandage and looks at the cut.

"How long has it been bleeding?" She turns to Clarke and questions.

"About an hour now," she thinks aloud. Abby starts to clean and sterilize the cut above Lexa's eyebrow as the girl winces at the pain.

"It's still bleeding if you want I will stitch it up for you if not I can glue it," Abby says as she grabs more supplies and starts to fix it up.

"Glue is fine. Do you think I have a concussion?" Lexa ask. Abby puts a bandage over her work and looks at Lexa.

"You might there hard to really diagnose without a ct. scan. I'd say take it easy for a day or so, but who are we kidding. From what Clarke has texted me it would only be mild but if anything feels off contact me. Be safe," Abby says as she hugs the girls.

"Bye mom."

"Bye Abby, and thanks," Lexa shouts as they leave the hospital to go to the party.

Pulling up to the party Clarke looks at Lexa. "No alcohol for you tonight, ok?" She says making sure Lexa won't.

"Yes fine mom! Juice and water and maybe one beer and some recreational drugs." She says in her straight face.

"Uhhhg fine one beer," the blonde sighs knowing Lexa will probably have more than one. "I'm going to go find your girlfriend. Maybe you'll listen to her," Clarke laughs as she hops out of the truck.

Grabbing their stuff Lexa trudges in behind her. She walks upstairs and puts there stuff in Octavia's room. Going back down stairs she notices Costia and Clarke in an animated discussion about something. Walking up behind Costia she grabs her hips and spins her around kissing her gently tasting Bacardi on her breath. "Hey, how are you?" She asks nuzzling her nose into the other girls neck.

"Hi, babe I'm good. Clarke was just telling me all about your tumble today," Costia says while reaching up and lightly brushing her fingers over the bandages.

"Oh yeah it was nothing," she replies shooting a glare at Clarke over her girlfriends shoulder. Clarke laughed as her and Costia went back into the conversation they were having before. Leaving Lexa standing there to think.

 _\- 1 years ago -_

 _Lexa was standing on top of the bunny hill looking out at her class for the morning. She quickly chugged the rest of her coffee and put her thermos down with the rest of her stuff. "Alright, who has snowboard before?" She asked. One person out of the 20 raised there hand._

 _Ok she thinks. As she slides down the hill in front of them. She sits down facing down the hill. "Alright I want you to follow me. Make two fists and push yourself up but lean on your heels so you don't move." She stands up facing directly down then hill. "Ok now slowly take the pressure off your heels," she shouts back as she slowly slides down the hill. She turns around watching everyone slowly slide down the hill. "Ok now traverse to the right a little then stop then to the left. Follow through with your hips." She demonstrated going slowly back and forth. With her board almost parallel to the bottom of the hill._

 _Reaching the bottom she watches everyone else follow her. "Ok, we are going to go back up the hill and do it again," she says jumping onto the magic carpet and riding up. She rides down the hill and stands midway watching as her class slowly follow giving them pointers. When she is satisfied with that she teaches them how to stop with speed and to steer._

 _Midway through the lesson she notices one of her students a girl about her age just isn't catching on. She keeps a close eye on her through the rest of the lesson still watching her struggle._

 _When the lesson is over she dismisses everyone and catches up with the one girl. "Hi, what's your name?" Lexa asks._

 _"Costia," the girl replies. Lexa looks her over. She's really pretty, she has dark hair and a small stature, with light freckles dusting her face._

 _"Do you maybe want some more help with drills and stuff," Lexa asks rubbing the back of he neck as she looks at her feet._

 _"_ _Please,that would be great" the shorter girl replied with a shy smile. Lexa spent the next 15 minuets with the girl getting no where. Sighing in frustration Lexa sits at the top of the hill looking down at Costia falling for the third time. She think and suddenly remembers how she had taught Clarke to board. Shredding down the hill she pulls up beside the smaller girl._

 _"Hmmm I have an idea," Lexa says as she takes off her board and sticks it into the snow. She steps up behind Costia hovering her hands over her hips. "May I?" She asks as she looks into the hazel eyes._

 _"Yes," she replies with a hint of curiosity in her face. Taking that as her cue Lexa grabs her hips and steps onto her board behind her making there bodies flush._

 _"Ok I'm going to show you the drill, then you will show me and we will work from there," Lexa says quietly as she leans down the hill going slow and stopping. They go on boarding like this until Lexa thinks she's got it. This seemed to work because Lexa watched Costa make it down the hill without any help._

 _At the bottom of the hill Clarke watches Lexa teach the other brunette. A wave of jealousy washes over her and she's not entirely sure why. She thinks it's because that's how Lexa always use to train her. She shakes her head and heads back to the lodge to go on break alone. This is the first time Clarke would feel jealous._

 _-_ Present Day -

Watching Clarke and Finn dancing Lexa could feel the protective best friend beast rise up from the internal pits within. "If looks could kill." She turns around at the sound of the voice.

"What?" She huffs glaring as she sees Finns hands travel south.

"Oh nothing, you just seem a little jealous thats all," Octavia smirked as she hands Lexa a bottle of water.

"I'm not jealous, she can just do better than him and Wells and Monty and Jasper and Bellamy and everyone she's done." She states with a straight face as she plays with the top of the water bottle.

"So someone like you?" Octavia chuckles. Shaking her head at how oblivious her two friends really were to each other.

"Well no, but just not them, ok," She sighs standing up. Wobbling slightly from standing to fast. "I'm going to go find Costa then we can all play a game or something."

"Ok," Octavia smirks with a knowing look. "Here have this you might need it," She says handing the tall brunette over a beer.

"Uhmmm thanks," Lexa says cracking it open and taking a sip. "You won't tell will you?" Making a zipping motion in front of her lips Octavia smiles and turns away.

Raven walks up to Octavia and starts dancing. "What are you up to Miss Blake?" She asks as she grabs her hand and twirls her around.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know," She smiles and winks. Laughing she says, "I just want to play cupid, to our lovely oblivious friends." She motions her head in the direction of Clarke and then Lexa.

"Ahh, I see," Raven hums. "How about we make this fun and see who wants all in on a little bet?"

"I am in!" She smiles. The two continue to laugh and dace looking innocent to all of the outsiders.

Looking around trying to spot Costia Lexa sees Raven and Octavia dancing around and laughing. She then spots Costa sitting on the couch next to Clarke probably talking about an upcoming art show. Walking in that direction she notices Clarke's unwanted accessory Bellamy sitting rather close hanging on her every word. Shaking her head she mutters under her breath, "This is going to be a long night."


End file.
